Powers unite
by EliasJ
Summary: A Courier in trouble, a wanderer in salvation.  * Rated T for violence, cursing, suggest themes and such.*


This is my first Fallout story and I do apologize for my grammar and spelling, I suffer from multiple learning difficulties. Have anything t"o say, say it in the comments. Also, if you love any companions or modded companions, you'll be upset by this story.

Fallout Joke 1#- What do you call a southern ghoul? Rad-Neck.

The Strip ," New Vegas", Nevada.

" So what do I do now? The whole of Ceaser's fucking Legion, the NCR and some robots are after me... It's not safe on the strip..." Said, Mia, better known as ' the courier' the Woman who was shot in the head, and waking up shortly after, adventuring through to a three-sided war, bringing in a new order of Anarchy. Travelling into the Sierra-Madre and killing Elijah, rescuing the three inhabitants. She travelled across a tribal land and met the burnt man. She went into a pre-war science dome, and brought back ' Ancient' scientific fossils and she travelled through the lonesome road, meeting Ulyesses, killing him and sending nuclear war-heads crashing into the NCR base and the Legion base.

" Well there is one man who could possibly help, i'm sure you ha-" Arcade Gannon was cut off by Mia, frowning she looked at him.

" How do we know he isn't some Legionary from outer Arizona, some Ranger from Californa?" Mia argued, still frowning at Arcade.

" No... No, no, no, no, no! He wouldn't work with with the the NCR, especially not the Legion..." Arcade frowned, his plasma defender tucked into his white jacket. He adjusted his glasses.

Mia looked to Arcade, her frown turning to a light smirk.

" Where is he? Who is he?" She Asked, scratching the dent on her green combat armour.

" He lives in D.C, i'm sure you've heard about project purity... He's the ' kid..." Arcade said. Looking to Mia, as a figure walked behind them, holding something concealled into a small bag.

" Arcade!" Screamed Boone, who was across the strip. Arcade turned to Boone as the figure pulled out a 9mm pistol, firing wildly at the direction of Mia, missing her and grazing Arcade's arm. Within a few second's, Boone had whiped out his Sniper and shot the figure in the head.

" Get the truck, get Rex, Turn ED-e off and put him in the truck, get Raul, Willow, JT and Sunny Smiles, and Arcade go and get a stimpak... We're going to D.C" ( Mod's)

The Capital Wasteland, D.C, Megaton.

" Bingo Bango Bongo, I'm to happy in the congo I don't want to go..." Echoed the radio, as Isaac, better known as the Lone Wanderer, the kid who left a vault at the age of 19. As a lost soul, he ran errand's to slowly find information leading to his dad, he even went into a pre-war simulation to rescue his father, his father shortly died, he defeated a part of the pre-war government and cleansed the water supplies. After he was in a coma for 2 weeks, he awoken and continued the war against the Enclave, travelling to point lookout and killing a sinister brain in a jar, he also went to pittsburgh and fought against the raiders off the pitt, freeing the slaves, he went into a simulation and fought against the red Chinese he was even abducted by aliens and saved the earth from a giant death ray.

He sat down on a chair, spinning across the bar in megaton, he literally had a small army composing off Dogmeat, Charon, Jericho, Fawkes, Bittercup, Paladin Cross, two reprogramed sentry bots and Butch.

They where all at different places through out Megaton, Rivet city and a underground base ( Mod), they just spent the day out and about.

" This is three-dog! Bow wow pow! I got new's not from our home at D.C, but all the way in New Vegas, it appear's the local courier has gone missing, I wonder how they're getting their mail now, now a public service announcement, don't touch landmines! Now back to some Music! Bow wow pow!" The Dark skinned, Brown eyed, tall and lean man smirked as he drank his Nuka-Cola, petting Dogmeat.

Several hours later...

The Pre-war military truck entered a rocky climate, looking to the old, grubby houses Mia let out a sigh, she had seen this before, but it was in a desert, now it was just ugly, dead, grey soil.

" Where are we?" Asked Sunny Smiles, holding her Varmint Rifle.

" D.C..." Replied Boone, as he looked to Mia, lighting a cigerrate and looking to the large sub in the disant


End file.
